This invention relates to a valve system for controlling a hydraulic drive system.
Hydraulic drive systems are used in many mechanical load applications, for example in construction equipment, farming equipment, fork lifts, cranes and other hydraulically driven work systems. Hydraulic pistons driving an associated mechanical organ are controlled by valves controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid through a pump line and a return line, in order to fill or to empty the hydraulic piston. The degree of opening and closing of the pump line, respectively return line control valves, determines the rate of displacement and position of the associated mechanical load member. It is therefore important to ensure accuracy in the opening and closing of the control valves and to reduce sensitivity of the control valve opening to pressure in the hydraulic system.
In certain conventional systems, hydraulic valves are controlled by means of electro-magnetic actuators combined with a hydraulic amplifier to provide the required force to displace and to hold the valve rod. It is however difficult with such control systems to obtain precise and rigid control of the valves. Another known means of controlling valves is by way of an actuator comprising an electrical motor driving the valve control rod, as described in DE 19 948 379 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,159.
The use of a stepping motor to actuate a valve rod is advantageous in view of the high rigidity it confers to the hydraulic valve control system as well as enabling high precision in the opening and closing of the valves through control of the stepping motor. A major disadvantage of such systems is however the size of the stepping motor and the limited number of hydraulic valves that may be arranged in a juxtaposed manner. In DE 19 948 379 for example, the hydraulic block has four pairs of control valves mounted in a juxtaposed manner, each control valve being actuated by an electrical stepping motor connected to the valve rod via a link arm, each of the motors being arranged in a different orientation. In this configuration, additional valves cannot be added to the valve block and the different arrangements of the various electrical motors increases manufacturing and assembly costs.